


Smutty Harry/Draco drabbles and ficlets

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual Non-Consent, Doctor/Patient, Dom Harry Potter, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Roleplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Situational Humiliation, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, erotic humiliation, not every drabble has every tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: A collection of my short and smutty (and mostly kinky) Harry/Draco stuff, mostly written for various challenge communities.





	1. Getting Checked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge 'doc' as six drabbles.

“Doc?”

The doctor looked up, and Draco felt himself blush instantly as he met the bright green eyes. He didn’t usually go for the brainy types – Quidditch players were more his style – but there was a knowing look behind the thick glasses that made him shiver.

“You’re Malfoy, then? Here for a check-up?” the doctor said stiffly.

“Call me Draco,” he purred, holding out a hand.

“Dr Potter.” His grip was warm and firm, and Draco imagined what it would be like on an entirely different part of his anatomy. “Right – take your shirt off, and get on the bed.”

Draco did so with a flirtatious smile, but Dr Potter seemed oblivious. He put his stereoscope flat against Draco’s chest; it was cold, and he shivered. His nipples peaked.

Dr Potter’s hand brushed against a nipple when he took the stereoscope away. Draco swallowed a moan.

“Your heartbeat’s fast, Draco. Any idea why that might be?”

Draco looked up into heated eyes, and felt his own go wide. “I – well – ”

“Perhaps not.” Dr Potter ran a hand down Draco’s arm; the warm touch in the cool room left Draco’s skin tingling. “Please strip and bend over.”

Draco swallowed and obeyed.

Draco flushed as he dropped his briefs, feeling a brief, shy impulse to cover himself. His pale skin goosebumped in the cool air. 

Dr Potter frowned at his pause and Draco hastily turned and bent over the bed, not wanting to displease the taller man, or ignore his instructions. He was very aware that this was Dr Potter’s office, and he was vulnerable on the other man’s home turf. 

He felt warm hands separate his cheeks, and felt another wave of helplessness rush through him. His hole was exposed to the doctor’s gaze; he felt a hot pink blush grow.

Dr Potter wasn’t touching him anywhere but his arse, but he was close enough for his warmth to reach Draco. The blond felt his cock twitch, and he prayed the doctor wouldn’t notice.

Then Dr Potter ran a gentle finger over his hole. “I think I need to check you out properly.”

“Oh. Er, all right – ” then Draco choked on air as a lubed finger was pressed gently inside him.

Dr Potter drew the finger in and out, running it overly his gently stretched ring; Draco shuddered helplessly at the feeling, and then there was another finger – then a third.

Draco’s cock was hard now, but he bit his lip and kept control, trying desperately not to expose his state to the doctor. Then Dr Potter leant in just a little more, his warm body touching Draco all over, and stroked his fingers over Draco’s prostate.

Draco whimpered and jerked his hips back, bearing down on the fingers. Before he’d even had time to be embarrassed he felt Dr Potter’s hand on his hard cock. Draco flushed miserably.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice almost lost in the sound of the air conditioning.

“No need to be sorry.” Potter pulled Draco’s cock in one strong motion, and Draco made a soft sound. The next moment he felt something hard and hot pressing against his arse.

“Oh God – ”

At Draco’s gasp, Dr Potter thrust ruthlessly. Draco felt his body tighten, and the two men moaned together.

At that shared sound, the illusion broke. They moved together frantically, fingers clenching and mouths moving. Draco felt himself stroked passionately inside and out and came with a cry; Harry followed, fingers leaving bruises on Draco’s hips.

They panted together in the aftermath. 

“Doc fantasy’s a go then.”


	2. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday nights are fun. Sunday mornings are cuddly. 
> 
> This is from an awesome, if difficult meme I picked up somewhere – not sure where! You put your iPod/Media Player/whatever on shuffle, and pick a pairing. You write a ficlet (or whatever) based on the song that comes up, and you only have as long as the song plays to come up with something and write. Ten songs, ten little fics.

Saturday nights were delicious. Sometimes they’d go to a club, too dark for anyone to recognise them easily, and Harry would stand by the bar and drink. Draco would do a shot, then head to the dancefloor: move against a handsome stranger, lean his head against the wizard and smile. Harry clenched his jaw and tried to control himself, but Draco would keep sparking his temper until it exploded. Then Harry would lead him away with a bruising hand on his arm, and fuck him. Draco loved it.

Or, as with last night, they’d have dinner with Weasley and Mrs Weasley. Draco would snipe politely; nothing obvious, so that things stayed mainly cordial. Just enough that Harry brought out the paddle when they got home, and made Draco thank him for each blow.

Sunday mornings, though; they were for another kind of connection. Draco woke with the musty smell of Harry’s skin in his nose; they were cuddled sweatily together under the duvet. He listened to Harry’s slow breathing, smiling, then woke him with a kiss. Harry had morning breath, but so did Draco, so it was okay.

Then they had slow, sleepy morning sex, Draco’s fingers stroking inside Harry then smoothing over his flanks. Harry stroked Draco’s hair out of his eyes, smiling. “I love it when you have bedhead.”

Draco snarled, laughing, and continued.


	3. Booted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco flirts with Terry Boot even after Harry’s warned him not to. [This Harry is jealous and kinda messed-up, fyi.] It was written for the 'flirt' prompt at hd100, and for adores_draco, who likes jealous!Harry.
> 
> Certain amount of POV-switching between drabbles.

Draco smiled slowly up at Terry. “So how was your weekend?”

Terry smiled back, and was halfway through an anecdote that had Draco chuckling when – 

“Ow!” Draco turned to see Harry behind him, his jawline nearly as tight as his grip on Draco’s arm. “Draco, can we talk? Now?”

Draco frowned. “I suppose.” He smiled apologetically at Terry, and followed Harry to his messy Auror’s cubicle.

Harry turned, and Draco almost flinched back. His boyfriend was bristling: his shoulders bunched, his face red, his lips pressed together as if to stop curses flying out. “You were flirting with Boot! _Again_!”

~*~

“I was not!” Draco snapped back. “We were having a _friendly chat_.”

“Very friendly!”

“For goodness’ sake. I know your social life is comprised of two people and me, but there is nothing to be jealous about!”

Harry snarled. “Nothing? It’s not _nothing_ when you keep laughing at his stupid stories and he’s always staring at your arse!”

“Really?” Draco said, preening. “I had no idea.” At Harry’s apoplectic face he said hastily, “not that I’d do anything with him, of course. I’m your boyfriend, not his. Boot might stare, but you’re the only one who gets to touch.”

~*~

Harry paused, looking a little wrong-footed by Draco’s soft voice. “You just remember that,” he said finally. “If I see you flirting again, I’ll fuck you right here to remind you.”

Draco felt his breath stop. He managed to say, “right here? Really?” in almost-even tones.

“I’ll take you into my cubicle, or yours, or fuck it, Terry’s, and shag you until the only word you can remember is my name.” Draco blinked up at him. “Unless you want that to happen, keep away from him.”

_A week later:_

“Wow, Terry!” Draco said adoringly. “You caught him all by yourself?”

~*~

Draco _couldn’t_ be flirting again. But he was. Harry didn’t bother explaining himself, simply marched in, grabbed Draco and took him to his cubicle. Then he pushed Draco against the desk. “Strip. I’ll Disillusion us while I fuck you.”

Draco stared up at him with huge grey eyes, pink rising in his cheeks as if he’d been slapped. “But if anyone comes looking properly, they’ll see through it – ”

“Then you’ll have to keep quiet,” Harry snapped, and jerked off his tie. He moved in, began stripping Draco, revealing naked flesh under his hands. Draco shuddered as his boxers came off.

~*~

Once they were naked, Harry spun Draco round, tugging him back against his body. Draco gasped, trembling and fidgeting and overheated. “Bend over,” Harry breathed into his ear, with a slick side of teeth over Draco’s earlobe.

Draco bent over the desk, his trembling arms keeping him up as Harry dipped gentle, relentless fingers between his cheeks. Draco’s head dipped, and Harry’s papers crinkled as Draco’s fingers tightened their grip on the desk. The everyday sounds of the Aurors rose around them: voices, footsteps, the flare of fireplaces. Harry’s fingers curved to press Draco’s prostate, forcing the moan from him.

~*~

“No, keep quiet,” Harry murmured teasingly. “You’re not to share your noises with our colleagues.”

“Then don’t fuck me here,” Draco choked out, then gasped as Harry folded a rude hand over his cock. Harry chuckled at the proof of how much Draco wanted this; Draco rubbed himself shamelessly against him.

“Then don’t flirt with Boot,” Harry tossed back, and pushed inside him.

Draco made a low, cut-off sound at the familiar intrusion. Harry began to thrust, and wrapped one hand over Draco’s mouth, the other stripping his cock. Draco’s body rose in a tight arch against them both.

~*~

“You’re such a slut, Draco,” Harry whispered in his ear. Draco made an indignant noise, then quietened at nearby footsteps. “Oh, but you are. You’d let me fuck you anywhere, wouldn’t you? What if I called the other Aurors now? You’d show Boot you’re only mine.”

Heat rose in Draco’s body at the idea of Harry showing him off, showing all their colleagues what Draco was like in the throes of orgasm, laying claim to him against all comers. 

Harry was thrusting faster now, the images affecting him too. He sank his teeth into Draco’s sweaty shoulder, shuddering, and came.

~*~

Harry kept moving, a rough hand moving on Draco’s cock – “come on, you’re mine, come for me, Draco,” – and Draco arched and did, helplessly, his orgasm whiting out his mind.

He came round with the two of them still folded together, sweaty and panting. “Draco?” Harry’s voice was almost timid, odd-sounding after his jealousy. “You don’t like Boot, really, do you?”

Draco heaved himself up, and turned to meet Harry’s anxious green eyes: he leant forward and kissed him. “It’s not Boot I’m working up into a mad fit of jealousy so he’ll fuck me at work, is it?”

“You – !”


	4. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got Harry Potter in chains. A couple of years ago this would have really helped with my Death Eater resume.” 
> 
> This was written for the 'submit' prompt at hd100, and got nominated for Best PWP at the Smutastic Awards that year.

“I’ve got Harry Potter in chains. A couple of years ago this would have really helped with my Death Eater resume.”

“True, but back then you wouldn’t be getting to fuck me.”

Draco swallowed thickly. Those last two words had been heavy with invitation, and Harry was naked on his bed.

Draco kissed him, unable to wait. Harry let him control the kiss, moving easily with Draco’s hand on his face; the feel of all that bravery and defiance bending to him was – 

Harry whimpered at Draco’s hand on his cock, and Draco groaned into his mouth. “God, Harry, you – ”

Draco slid down Harry’s body, spread and ready for him. His mouth stayed on Harry’s skin all the way down: teeth scraping his jaw, sucking a lovebite onto his neck, tongue following the hard ridge of his collarbone.

Draco pulled back, because Harry was squirming and moaning and he had to _see_. 

Metal wrapped Harry’s wrists and his eyes were velvet-dark. Draco’s stomach clenched; that muscled chest was heaving, Harry’s strong body a playground – 

Draco hesitated. This was new for them; he wasn’t sure how far he could go. “Harry – ”

Harry must have read his expression. “I trust you.”

Something snagged in Draco’s chest, and for a moment he could hardly breathe. He nodded, and he was going to make this good for Harry if it killed him.

Bloody Harry. He always did this, and Draco didn’t think he even knew it. He trusted Draco, he believed in him, he expected him to be a good man. So Draco ended up having to actually be all those things, or risk seeing Harry’s disappointment. And the way Harry’s eyebrows creased when he was disappointed in Draco made him die a little.

“Fuck me, Draco.”

It did have its compensations, though.

Draco reached for him, running his hands over Harry’s chest: _mine_. He sucked Harry’s nipples, bit and twisted them. He smirked against Harry’s skin at the choked-off sounds forcing their way from his mouth.

He slipped further down, and wrapped his mouth round Harry’s cock.

Harry shouted in shock, his thigh muscles clenching under Draco’s hands as the chains jangled. Metal restraints were so delicious, announcing Harry’s struggling to the world as Draco pulled back. 

“Come on, suck my cock!”

“Bad sub,” Draco muttered, and Harry went limp.

Draco groaned and managed not to come. “You did that on purpose.”

He paid Harry back, though: he licked Harry’s cock, sucked just the head into his mouth, played and teased until Harry’s voice cracked as he begged. Finally Draco went to it, sucking steadily, as he slipped the first finger inside him.

_So tight_.

Preparing him to take Draco’s cock was its own pleasure, and Harry’s cock was thick in his mouth. He pulled back before Harry could come and smirked at the groan.

They gave twin groans of release and pleasure as Draco finally pushed inside. Harry was so vulnerable like this, spread-legged and defenceless against Draco’s pleasures.

So _hot_.

Harry’s flush stretched to his chest, and his eyes were desperate. Draco wanted to hold back, to tease him further; but he couldn’t any more. Thoughts dissolved from Draco’s head in a rush of pleasure.

It was quick: Harry snarled a little, his eyes rolling back, and came. Draco moaned helplessly as he clenched around his cock, and kept going: fucking Harry selfishly now, chasing his own orgasm. Harry was half-sobbing.

He came in sparks of light, and collapsed onto Harry’s chest. They panted together, sticky and sweaty and blissful.

“Time to let me go.”

Draco paused thoughtfully. “I _could_ …”


	5. Walk All Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Draco to wear high heels to bed. Written for treacle_tartlet.
> 
> Warning: a tiny hint of biphobia at the beginning.

Draco caught his breath when Harry shyly said what he wanted. Harry was bisexual, and the vague fear that he might want a woman one day - but no, he'd wanted Ginny Weasley, consummate tomboy. That couldn't be what it meant.

He bought shiny black heels from a fetish shop. It made his cheeks heat to look at them: they looked like the sort of thing women wore to whip men and make them cry. In the end he bought power-blue heels from a posh shop instead.

He tried them on in the bedroom, wobbling around on the carpet, his hamstrings straining. He couldn't walk in them, it wasn't going to work, he'd never fulfil Harry's fantasy -

Oh, wait.

Draco stripped but for the heels and curled seductively on the bed. Walking was not required here.

 

Harry gasped harshly as he walked in, and Draco smiled. “Hello Harry.”

Harry stripped quickly, his eyes obsessively on Draco. Then he crawled onto the bed, and reached out to stroke along the length of one shoe, his fingers brushing Draco’s skin. His face was fervent, his pupils dilating. Draco’s body tightened with lust at the sight of it.

Harry looked him full in the face as he crawled over to kiss him. “You, in those heels...”

“Me,” Draco agreed before he was being kissed. It was unapologetically erotic: Harry took his mouth as if he had a right to it, his hot tongue tracing Draco’s mouth, his lips demanding Draco’s full participation. Draco kissed back as his brain went soft. His hands reacquainted themselves with the long muscles of Harry’s back, with his shoulders and flanks, after a long day away. Harry’s hands were on him, too: Draco moaned softly at the way Harry’s hand stroked gently along the length of his jaw. Then the other was teasing his nipple, and Draco’s back arched.

Harry’s hand slid down Draco’s body to slip between his legs. Draco grinned into the kiss in anticipation.

Harry groaned as he found Draco slick and prepared. “Fuck,” he choked.

Draco made a smug noise. Then he gasped, body tightening, as Harry slipped three fingers inside him. Harry chuckled, voice low and half-predatory, and curled his fingers. Pleasure jolted through Draco’s body and he groaned, his thighs tightening around Harry’s body, his back arching as he sought more stimulation.

Draco pushed at Harry’s shoulders. Harry withdrew his fingers and turned onto his back easily, lying back with a grin.

“So you’re going to ride me? I am a lucky man.”

“I know,” Draco agreed, making Harry chuff in amusement.

Then Draco straddled him. His legs were curled under him, the heels pressed against Harry’s legs. He took hold of Harry’s cock and sank down.

Preparing himself, then the kissing and groping with Harry, had wound him up to a fever pitch and he was in no mood to be gentle with himself. He pushed himself all the way down, until his arse rested firmly in the cradle of Harry’s hips and Harry’s cock was a solid heat inside him. And then he lifted himself, thighs straining as he began to ride.

This was a treat for Harry and so he performed: arching his back, moaning, showing off before he let himself stroke Harry’s chest. Harry’s hands landed heavily on his hips, his green eyes devouring. Draco shuddered under their hot, intense weight.

Before long his heart was pounding in his chest and sweat slicked his body. He reached for his cock, unable to wait any more, and gave it a long stroke. He gasped as his body clenched automatically around the fat cock inside him.

Harry reared up from the bed, his green eyes glaring from under his wild black hair. Draco felt himself lifted off Harry’s cock, and then Harry was pushing him half-violently onto the bed on his back. “Sorry, love, but I have to – you’ve no idea how you look – ” And Harry pushed inside.

He was gentle and slow, perhaps trying to make up for his previous roughness, and it wasn’t enough. Draco jabbed the heels of his shoes into Harry. “Come on, faster!”

Harry grunted. “Fine, you demanding little bastard!”

He fucked Draco so hard that every thrust pushed him up the bed, so hard he was panting like a bellows as he licked the curve of Draco’s shoulder, so hard Draco howled for him. Draco grasped desperately at the hot, smooth skin of his shoulders, feeling the muscles flex and work beneath. He grabbed for his cock with his other hand, wanking fervently. Harry’s cock was rubbing Draco’s prostate with every thrust, and it wasn’t long before Draco clenched, cried out, and came.

Harry groaned, fucking Draco through his orgasm, making it longer and harder and brighter. He kept going as Draco went limp, face flushed and mouth open, until he finally shuddered and came.

They lay together, panting into each other’s ears. Draco experimentally licked one of Harry’s, and Harry grumbled into the pillow. “Careful, Draco. Are you ready for me to fuck you raw again? I’ll have you begging, I swear it.”

Draco snorted sleepily, and rubbed a high-heeled shoe along the back of Harry’s calf. “Please. I can walk all over you...”


	6. Hold Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry courts Draco, then asks what he wants in bed. “Hold me down.”
> 
> Warning for a bit of head-hopping in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the dracoharry100 challenge, "hold me."

“What do you want?” Harry asked, his voice soft as the first rumblings of an earthquake. He had his hands inside Draco’s open shirt, his fingers rubbing over the soft skin stretched over Draco’s ribs; he could feel the other man’s breathing. The grey eyes were soft and intense.

Harry was determined that, having got into Draco’s bedroom after weeks of courtship, he was going to give Draco exactly what he wanted. That way, he wouldn’t leave Harry’s side again.

Harry kissed him again, taking it slow so he could enjoy every detail of Draco’s mouth. “What would you like?”

Draco felt himself flush. But Harry had been polite, had been careful, had respected Draco’s pureblood barriers and beliefs. And he was so hot – Draco felt heat clutch his throat as he clutched at Harry’s muscled back and delicious arse. He was going to ask for exactly what he wanted.

He looked into Harry’s eyes through his fringe, hoping it was sexy.

“I want you to hold me down.”

Harry’s eyes widened, then narrowed as his dilated pupils turned his eyes dark. His hands moved from stroking Draco’s sides, until they grasped bruisingly at his arms.

“I can do that.”

Harry’s mouth had gone dry. He would have happily engaged in tender lovemaking; but the idea that Draco, who’d insisted on proper courtship, wanted to be held down...

He backed Draco to the bed, and followed him down. Their bodies came into full contact, lying close together; Draco bucked, and it took effort for Harry to stop grinding against Draco’s hipbone. But he did, and soon enough he was back between Draco’s thighs. But now they were naked, and Harry was wrapping his hands round Draco’s wrists, holding him flat against the mattress. There was nowhere for him to go.

The heat and pressure of Harry’s body was overwhelming. His hot breath huffed against Draco’s neck, and then – Draco convulsed against his grip – Harry was sucking there, leaving a string of bruises down towards his collarbone. Harry’s lean, sweaty body enclosed Draco’s, pressing intimately – inescapably – at him from all angles. Draco squirmed, just to feel Harry’s hands tighten on his wrists. He wasn’t going anywhere. Harry wanted him, and when Harry Potter wanted something, _nothing_ was going to prevent him from getting it.

Harry licked his way down Draco’s squirming body, and now his biting mouth was at Draco’s hipbone.

Harry shifted, and Draco followed the movement: now Draco’s arms were flat by his sides, so that Harry could easily hold them down. Draco wriggled, but could do nothing but lie there and react as Harry’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

He cried out, panting under the onslaught of pleasure. Harry smiled around his mouthful. Then, before Draco could come, he pulled away. Draco whined miserably, but then – 

Though he usually hated lubing and stretching charms, this time it was delicious: because Harry didn’t have to let go of him for one moment as he pushed his way inside.

Draco’s whole body seemed to thrum with blood as Harry entered him; his legs were splayed apart, his wrists held painfully flat, lying undignified and helpless and dying of arousal as he was fucked.

Harry was slow, at first. Draco thought it was him being careful, not wanting to hurt Draco. Then he looked into Harry’s face and saw the dark grin, as he himself bucked his hips and moaned and cried out for more. “Tease!” he cried, indignant; then Harry thrust again, and again, hard and forceful and not teasing at all, simply giving him exactly what he wanted.

They moved together; bodies overheated and sweaty and finding the right rhythm. Harry was almost grimacing, his face taut as he fucked him. Draco’s voice rose in response, breathless and blissful even as Harry’s hipbones slapped hard against him. Harry came with a long shout, then sucked Draco off. He stayed there, licking at oversensitive flesh, until Draco’s squeals finally called him up for a kiss.

Afterwards, they snuggled. Harry made himself comfortable on his back, then pulled Draco in for a cuddle. Draco smiled against his chest, then wriggled a bit.

He smiled more widely. Harry wasn’t letting go.


	7. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Harry makes Draco beg to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girlofavalon asked for top!Harry with D/s and orgasm delay.

Sweat had plastered Draco’s pale hair to his temples. As Harry fucked him, Draco’s breath stuttered out hotly over his face. Harry wrapped his hand round Draco’s cock, and his body arched up, muscles tense beneath his flushed skin.

He would have come in that moment, Harry knew. But he didn’t have permission.

“Please,” Draco choked. “Please, I need to c-come.”

“You are terribly swollen…” Harry’s voice was a parody of concern; he ran a testing finger down Draco’s cock.

“Yes!” Draco almost shouted. His eyes clenched shut, tears wetting his eyelashes.

Then “yes,” as Harry finally allowed him release.


	8. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green isn’t Draco’s favourite colour because of Harry’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for dracoharry100's prompt "green".

At the age of twenty-three, Draco has given in to Slytherin cliché: green is his favourite colour.

Not because of his new lover’s eyes, or a love of nature. What green means for him is being bent over Harry’s lap and having his arse warmed; it means being blindfolded, then feeling Harry’s teeth in his thigh; it means his face forced into Harry’s lap; it means being slapped in the face and tasting his own blood.

It means Harry saying “Colour?” and gasping, “green.” Harry checking, taking care of him, and himself replying: _keep going. Don’t stop._

_I love you._


	9. Love Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's rather pleased at the chance to be soppy, but Draco gets prickly about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for dracoharry100’s current prompt list: Flower, Sweet, Heart, Love, Kiss.

Draco was complaining again. 

“It’s so cloying, so annoying, so sentimental. I don’t need flowers to validate my love affair – ” 

_Love affair_. Harry hid a smile.

Valentine’s Day might be all of those things, but Harry had been pleased at the prospect of a day for saying all the soppy things about love. Draco got so prickly about saying it, about meaning it; he only let Harry cuddle and cosset him when spanked and sleepy.

Hmm.

“I’ll be right back.”

Harry came back shirtless and smiling. Draco’s eyes widened.

“Alright, sweetheart. On your knees now.”

Draco kissed the crop.


	10. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harry had always liked light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for faithwood.

Harry had always liked light. Childhood spent in a cupboard taught him that darkness was loneliness; the brightness of Weasley heads, being the shining hero, these things meant happiness.

In bed that morning, he stroked Draco’s hair; it was the fairest he’d ever seen.

Draco smiled, sighing against Harry’s chest at the feeling. He moved, sealing his hot mouth over Harry’s nipple; stroking of hair became the stroking of a finger against Draco’s entrance. Draco moaned and fell onto his back. Harry moved between his legs; Draco panted into their kisses.

When Harry came, white light exploded behind his eyes.


	11. Teenage Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Harry fucks Draco at Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavillanueva requested H/D.

“Harry, stop it. If my parents hear – ”

“You’ll just have to be very quiet then,” rumbled Harry. He backed Draco face-first against the wall and pulled Draco’s trousers and briefs to his knees, leaving him bare-arsed and vulnerable. Draco’s legs quivered when a finger slipped inside his hole; Harry held him up and kissed him.

“No – ” Draco protested, pulling away from the kiss – though not from the fingers. “Not in my old room, Harry.”

“But I’ve fantasised about fucking you as a mouthy teenager!”

“I – oh yes.”

Harry pushed in hard and Draco moaned.

Soon afterwards, Narcissa heard twin screams.


	12. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even Malfoys have to work for their pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicevenn requested 'Harry/Draco, orgasm denial.'

“Harry, Harry please – ”

“I already told you. No.”

Draco exploded into struggles, his pale body jerking and writhing against the cuffs holding him in position: standing strung between the bottom bedposts, his legs spread.

“Tut tut,” Harry said. “It’s a good thing I’ve got you all strung up, isn’t it?”

Draco muttered an obscenity. Harry slapped his arse hard, feeling Draco tighten around his cock.

Harry was standing behind him, cock buried in Draco’s arse, fucking him lazily. He could take his time: he’d come twice already, over Draco’s face and in his arse. 

Draco hadn’t come at all.

The shiny, cruel cock ring prevented that. And now Harry was touching and rubbing and tweaking Draco’s cock, watching it get redder and wetter. Draco was close to crying.

The thought of it made Harry shiver pleasantly. He thrust inside Draco a little faster, careful to slide his cock along Draco’s prostate. He knew he’d succeeded as a shiver tore through Draco’s body. He groaned, long and loud and helpless.

“Maybe I’ll come inside you and leave you hanging here all night,” Harry mused. “You’d be a lovely decoration, and I’ll wake up energised and ready to fuck you again.”

“No!” There was an edge of panic in Draco’s voice. 

“No? Then you’d better work a bit harder, Draco. Then I might indulge you.” 

Draco groaned. He’d been trying not to fuck back, to remain impassive as possible while Harry tormented him. Harry didn’t mind: it was Draco’s attempt at winning a contest he was always going to lose.

He was fucking himself, now, pushing back onto Harry’s cock. He was sweating, moans breaking helplessly past his lips at the sensations. Harry thrust and pushed and _came_.

He pulled out, and went round to kneel on the bed facing Draco. 

Draco’s grey eyes were imploring, and his cock was wet with precome. “God, Harry, I – ”

Harry dipped his head and swallowed Draco’s cock. Draco’s words dissolved into mush-mouthed pleas as he tried to push forward even while the cock ring still bound him. 

Harry gave his all, sucking Draco with a steady thoroughness as Draco begged him for orgasm. Harry loved giving blowjobs at the best of times, and Draco’s sweet pleas had his heart pounding. He played with Draco’s tight balls, stroked his thighs, rubbed his arse, enjoying his possession of Draco.

Finally he pulled back. “All right, baby...”

He carefully removed the cock ring. Draco choked a “thank you,” before Harry lowered his head again, and then he was just screaming. Draco’s orgasm was long and hard: he bucked and shuddered and howled while Harry kept sucking, until he shivered and stilled.

Harry pulled back, wiping his mouth, to see Draco sweaty and shaking, drooping in the restraints. Harry felt himself break into an indulgent smile.

He undid the restraints with a wave of his wand, and caught Draco as his boyfriend half-collapsed. “All right?”

“Mmm,” Draco mumbled. They clambered into bed.

“I hope you’ve learnt your lesson.”


	13. Roses and Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco was nervous when they went up to bed, but he soon gained confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This random schmoopy smut was written for hd100’s current challenge, flower.
> 
> Warning for references to rape.

Draco had been nervous when they went up to bed; for two long years sex had been a threat that loomed when Fenrir was near. He stripped with an awkward smile, avoiding Harry’s eyes, and slid under the covers.

But as Harry kissed him he opened like a flower: thighs tightly pressed together shifted open, his arms curling round Harry, his mouth opening sweetly. Draco’s legs slid against Harry’s as he squirmed. His cock was petal-soft over hardness and flushed rose-pink, and he twitched deliciously at Harry’s touch.

Then he bit Harry’s lip. _There’re his thorns_ , Harry thought, and grinned.


	14. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “By all laws of god and man, the sun should be shining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the bright prompt at dracoharry100, and inspired by my bitterness over the weather in East Anglia.

It was midway through July; exams were over, and in a week school would be out. By all laws of god and man, the sun should be shining.

Technically it was shining, but it wasn’t bright: the sun was just a light spot amidst the omnipresent Scottish clouds. The students were huddled bitterly in their common rooms.

Aside from Harry, that was. He was lounging on the damp grass, listening to his boyfriend complain.

“ – freezing, it’s not fair. At home the sun’s blazing, I’d be – ”

Harry rolled his eyes, and interrupted Draco’s peevish complaining with a hot kiss.

Draco responded, biting Harry’s lip. Harry slid his hands under Draco’s jumper. There was a lovely soft spot in the small of his back, and when Harry stroked it – ahh, that was it. Draco arched in his arms, pushing his lean body against Harry’s. Harry pushed back without thought as his cock responded to the firm thigh between his, to Draco’s soft sounds, to the fingertips stroking his stomach.

Draco rolled on top of him. “ _I’m_ not getting wet,” he explained, and smiled blindingly.

Harry rolled his eyes, laughing. What did it matter? They could make their own summer heat.


	15. Hi, Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pounces on Draco, wanting to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: consensual non-con, light breathplay, forced orgasm.
> 
> This is based on some fantastic art by reira-21 that seems to have vanished with Photobucket's fail :(

Harry entered their bedroom, and stood at the door for a long moment. Draco was standing in front of his chest of drawers and gloriously naked.

Draco didn’t know he was there until he pounced.

Harry clapped his hand over Draco’s mouth, strangling his cry. He dragged Draco’s arm behind his back, holding him there like he was a criminal.

Draco’s body bucked instinctively against Harry’s grasp, his right hand coming up in protest. But Harry had an Auror’s bruising grip on his left wrist, and Draco surely didn’t really want to escape.

Which was good, because Harry had no intention of letting him.

Draco’s face was gorgeous: so startled, so vulnerable in that first flash of surprise. Harry almost shuddered with the power he felt as he looked Draco over, taking in his defenceless, handsome face, feeling his lips part in shock against his hand.

Harry leant over his shoulder, pressing close to drink in his expression. Draco, breathing fast, tried to look over his shoulder. “Ah ah ah,” Harry murmured, his grip on Draco’s face holding him still.

He wanted Draco unable to see what was coming.

Harry squeezed, feeling the delicate bones of Draco’s wrist crunch beneath his grip. “Hi, Malfoy.”

Malfoy. It was his signal that he wanted to play.

At that signal, Draco’s body went stiff. He said something, a breathless attempt at anger muffled under Harry’s hand. Harry smirked, and pulled his arm harder behind his back in punishment. Draco protested again, louder: Harry caught a swearword.

Tut tut.

“Don’t swear at me, Malfoy. You’re not getting away from me this time.”

Draco gasped, his hot breath hitting Harry’s palm. The feeling gave Harry an idea. He slid the hand on Draco’s mouth down, following the soft underside of his chin to the vulnerable stretch of his neck. Then he pressed down, forcing Draco’s head back against his shoulder, his neck stretched taut in a painful curve.

Draco’s eyes were wide, almost rolling, and his throat was working in anxiety against Harry’s hand. The power in it, in having this beautiful man in his arms, this beautiful body moving to his will, made Harry’s cock twitch. He pressed his hips forward to make Draco feel it.

Harry let go of Draco’s arm. But that was fine: Draco was immobilised by the hand on his neck. He pinched a hard nipple, feeling the minute flinch all along his body. He rubbed his hand down Draco’s stomach, feeling the muscle and soft flesh with obscene enjoyment.

Draco was flushing in humiliation; he winced as Harry tugged at his pubic hair. Harry couldn’t stop himself rocking his hips a little; it was so hot, seeing how exposed this game made Draco feel.

He gripped Draco’s straining cock.

“You like this.” His voice was harsh. “Wow. Never knew you were such a slut, Malfoy.”

Draco shut his eyes in shame, his face splotchy with embarrassment.

“No hiding from me,” Harry demanded. “Open your eyes.”

Draco just squeezed them shut more, fear in his face.

Quite justified fear, as Harry intended to show him. He let go of Draco’s cock, only to squeeze his balls painfully. “Open your eyes! Now!”

Draco’s now-watering eyes opened. Harry grinned at him, showing teeth. “That’s better.”

He loosened his grip on Draco’s balls, slow enough to be a threat, and returned his hand to Draco’s cock. Harry started wanking him, firm and regular.

“Don’t,” Draco said, breathless, half-pleading.

Harry ignored him.

“Stop. Potter, c-come on – I. Please!” Draco cried out, voice ringing helplessly through the room, as Harry tweaked the head of his cock in a very specific way Draco liked.

Harry grinned. He lowered his mouth to Draco’s shoulder, skimmed his teeth over the curve of it. Strong, and tense, and all under his control. “You can keep begging me to stop. It’s rather nice. But I’m going to keep going until I get what I want, and you’re not going to stop me.”

Draco shuddered, full-body and delicious.

Harry kept working him. Draco gritted his teeth, obviously trying not to respond: but it was hopeless. Harry knew just how to touch him, had all the experience of a long-time lover in just how to make him fall apart.

“You can’t get away,” he murmured. Draco exploded in struggle for a moment, crying out. He took Harry by surprise. But he was stronger, and it was easy bringing him back under control.

“What did I just say?” he snapped, hand already at work. Draco whimpered.

Forcing pleasure on him was easy, this way. And Draco was so easy when he was restrained. Soon enough he was shuddering in Harry’s arms. When he came, it was with a half-sob. Harry held him up through it, drinking in his expression, the defeated sound of his cries.

Draco was almost limp against him, breathing heavily. Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. “Did you like that?” Draco moaned softly. “I got you off, nice and easy.” He drew back. Draco was taken by surprise as Harry’s support was removed, and it was easy to bring him to his knees.

“Now,” Harry said, leaning close so his shadow fell across Draco’s face, so all Draco could see was him: “I think you’d better return the favour. Don’t you?”


	16. A Rush of Blood to the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry loved making Draco blush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the dracoharry100 challenge, "bashful".

Harry loved making Draco blush.

His boyfriend tried so hard to be the pale, unmoved aristocrat, but around him he never quite succeeded. Harry’s attentions had the power to make him fidget and blush shyly, flustered and bashful.

Harry knew he shouldn’t do it, but Draco was just so _cute_ like that. He leaned over, and whispered in his ear.

“When we’re finished here, I’m going to strip you and kiss every inch of you – including your hole. Then I’ll fuck...” And there it was:

Draco blushed.

Harry smiled predatorily, and set about making Draco’s blood rush somewhere else entirely.


	17. Kinky Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry sighed, fidgeting; he’d been promised a blowjob for accompanying Draco shopping, but this hot Saturday afternoon was meant for Quidditch.
> 
> Harry’s irritable frown softened as he watched Draco preen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for dracoharry100's prompt, "tongue".

Harry shifted and sighed. He’d been promised a blowjob for accompanying Draco shopping, but this hot Saturday was meant for Quidditch.

Harry’s irritable frown softened as he watched Draco preen. The shameless hedonist loved being pampered. He’d wax lyrical about the luxury of having your shoes tied; the way the best assistants pulled firmly on the tongue of the boot before doing the laces up tightly.

Draco pulled back from the assistant and strutted over to Harry. “What d’you think of the boots, Harry?”

Harry prepared to say positive, vague things and looked down.

He choked.

Draco smirked. “Kinky, yes?”

~*~

They left very quickly, Apparating home. They undressed in a fumbling rush; Draco was left in his new boots and nothing else.

Harry gulped. “Come on then,” he ordered hoarsely, then yowled as hot mouth and soft lips and wicked tongue engulfed him.

Harry came quickly, watching Draco’s lips round his cock, Draco’s hands jerking desperately at his own, Draco kneeling in those boots. Draco swallowed, lips swollen by friction, and came.

–

After a hard day of shopping and sex, Draco decided on a nap.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Draco yawned. “I know you hate shopping.”

“ _Totally_ worth it.”


	18. Kinky Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revised & extended version of "Kinky Boots" - the chapter 17 drabble - at a friend's request.

Harry sighed, fidgeting; he’d been promised a blowjob for accompanying Draco shopping, but this hot Saturday afternoon was meant for Quidditch.

Harry’s irritable frown softened as he watched Draco preen. The shameless hedonist loved being pampered. He’d wax lyrical about the luxury of having your shoes tied; the way the best assistants pulled firmly on the tongue of the boot before doing the laces up tightly.

Draco pulled back from the assistant and strutted over to Harry. “What d’you think of the boots, Harry?”

Harry prepared to say positive, vague things and looked down.

He choked.

Draco smirked. “Kinky, yes?”

~*~

They left, Apparating straight to their bedroom. They undressed in a fumbling rush; Draco was left in his new boots and nothing else. His soft white skin looked more exposed than ever above the sparkly, scarlet boots.

He stumbled awkwardly in the heels, then fell to his knees. Harry groaned audibly. At the sound, Draco looked up with a sly look, tongue flicking over his thin lips.

“God, you slut,” he said hoarsely. “You look like you’re just there to service me... like you’re owned by Gryffindor in those fucking boots....”

Draco looked up at him with adoring eyes.

“I am.”

~*~

Harry held Draco’s head still; his fingers looked dark against his cornsilk hair. “Come on then,” he ordered, yowling as hot mouth and soft lips and wicked tongue engulfed him.

He groaned, hips jerking uncontrollably as Draco worked his cock ardently. Harry watched him: pink lips open around his thickness, cheeks flushed with effort, eyes closed in bliss. Then he saw that Draco was wanking as he sucked, jerking desperately at his own cock, as if he couldn’t help himself.

That sent him over the edge, thrusting ruthlessly into Draco’s friction-swollen mouth as Draco moaned around his cock, and came.


	19. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sunday mornings, though; they were for another kind of connection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a meme. You put your phone/iPod/whatever on shuffle, and pick a pairing. You write a ficlet (or whatever) based on the song that comes up, and you only have as long as the song plays to come up with something and write. Ten songs, ten little fics.
> 
> This one, obviously, was for [Sunday Morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2Cti12XBw4).

Saturday nights were delicious. Sometimes they’d go to a club, too dark for anyone to recognise them easily, and Harry would stand by the bar and drink. Draco would do a shot, then head to the dancefloor: move against a handsome stranger, lean his head against the wizard and smile. Harry clenched his jaw and tried to control himself, but Draco would keep sparking his temper until it exploded. Then Harry would lead him away with a bruising hand on his arm, and fuck him. Draco loved it.

Or, as with last night, they’d have dinner with Weasley and Mrs Weasley. Draco would snipe politely; nothing obvious, so that things stayed mainly cordial. Just enough that Harry brought out the paddle when they got home, and made Draco thank him for each blow.

Sunday mornings, though; they were for another kind of connection. Draco woke with the musty smell of Harry’s skin in his nose; they were cuddled sweatily together under the duvet. He listened to Harry’s slow breathing, smiling, then woke him with a kiss. Harry had morning breath, but so did Draco, so it was okay.

Then they had slow, sleepy morning sex, Draco’s fingers stroking inside Harry then smoothing over his flanks. Harry stroked Draco’s hair out of his eyes, smiling. “I love it when you have bedhead.”

Draco snarled, laughing, and continued.


	20. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was a butterfly on a board, pinned by Harry’s eyes, spread by his body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written over MSN to lavillanueva to distract her when her bf was being annoying.

Draco turned his face away, pressing it hard against the pillow in an attempt to escape Harry’s intent green gaze. He’d thought it was silly romanticism that made Harry choose this position, that made him want to see Draco’s face. But the moment his determined eyes met Draco’s, the blond felt his defences shatter.

He only just controlled the urge to grab at Harry’s hands – whether for reassurance, or to stop them from sliding warmly down Draco’s naked body, he wasn’t sure. Lubed fingers plunged inside him and Draco twisted on the sheets. Then Harry’s other hand came up, fingers brushing along his jaw, gently pressing his face back round until Draco was forced to meet his eyes.

Harry brushed a hand over the slick head of Draco’s cock, and Draco watched his lips curl. Draco couldn’t stop himself from gasping at the touch. He was a butterfly on a board, pinned by Harry’s eyes, spread by his body. Harry was lying solidly between his legs, and Draco couldn’t have closed them if he’d tried. He swallowed, and tried to relax into Harry’s touch, into the hand running smoothly across his pale chest and playing with tight nipples, into the increasingly forceful fingering.

Harry leant down to kiss him, and Draco gratefully accepted, closing his eyes and kissing back in the safer darkness. Then Harry removed his fingers with a slick sound. Draco opened his eyes in surprise, in time to meet Harry’s and see the pupils blow completely as Harry eased inside.

Draco usually prided himself on being responsive, passionate, anything but passive in bed. Say what you would about patriotism, thinking of England was not going to get him off. But this time... Harry fucked him, good and proper, and Draco felt his Occlumency shields collapsing and his legs spreading further as Harry drove into him, splitting him apart, and still all he could do was lie and shiver and moan and let Harry see him, though that would end in nothing but pain.

Draco screwed his eyes shut and hoped it looked like simple arousal, and let himself feel the thick cock fucking him, the hands holding his hip and his hand, the warmth and the wonder and anything but –

Harry’s cock hit his prostate full on, and Draco’s eyes opened in shocked arousal. He gasped, his body arching, and found himself staring helplessly up into Harry’s eyes.

They were wide, and almost surprised. Draco couldn’t imagine him being surprised by anything that had happened tonight, though. Harry had found him at the bar, whispered against the back of his neck, his warm breath over the fine hairs there making Draco shiver. He’d whispered about how Draco wanted him, that Draco would love to spread his legs and let Harry fuck him however he liked, and Draco hadn’t been able to tell him he was wrong.

But Harry’s eyes were wide, and his mouth was slack. His big hand was rising from where it had clenched on Draco’s hip and held him still. It brushed Draco’s cheek, and he leant into the touch with a low, whining sound. “Beautiful.”

Draco’s heart almost stopped, and he knew Harry could see his shock. Then it was pounding again, fluttering like a butterfly in a cage. Harry grinned a little, teeth flashing in the dim light, and rolled his hips. It sent Draco yowling and effectively distracted him for a moment. Then Harry leant down, until his lips were brushing Draco’s ear. “I said – you’re beautiful.”

The words were ringing in Draco’s ears when he came.


End file.
